Fleur's Love with Padfoot
by Alyssachanpc
Summary: Sirius Black was cleared from his murder and plans to enjoy life without going into hiding or being accused of murder. Sirius meets a beautiful, part Veela girl named Fleur Delacour. How would Harry's life change because of this?
1. Chapter 1 Forbidden Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters nor the Works of Harry Potter. May contain spoilers**

Who never knew that Fleur Delacour will fall in love with Sirius Black? Recently, the Ministry of Magic found out that Peter Pettigrew was guilty after they found him red handed in the Ministry of Magic and have his soul sucked out by the "Dementors Kiss." Cornelius Fudge clears Sirius of all charges.

When Fleur was at Gringotts, Sirius was withdrawing money when he saw a breathtaking beautiful girl with long blond hair with a silvery glow and beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a beautiful dress.

"Wow," said Sirius when he goes to the beautiful lady "This lady looks beautiful."

Fleur got out of her working space to see the handsome man.

"vov" said Fleur "that guy is good looking, I theek."

She goes up to Sirius.

"Wow," said Sirius "This girl is beautiful since the horrible experiences at Azkaban."

"Thank yu," said Fleur "Do u vant to go on a date?"

"Sure," answered Sirius.

They went on a romantic dinner every day in the year. Harry heard the news when Harry arrived at Number twelve; Grimmauld Place in London, Harry found a shocking surprise. Fleur Delacour was making out with Sirius Black. Harry became frightened by this.

"What is Sirius doing?" said Harry.

"Sirius is kissing Fleur," said Ron "I couldn't sleep because she pops up when I wake up."

"They known each other for a year," said Mad-Eye-Moody "Sirius told me."

"I don't like her," said Ginny "My mum don't like her"

"I do not hate her!" cried Molly "It's just that they hurried up their relationship."

"You know," said Mad-Eye-Moody "Sirius got a job at Hogwarts and Fleur does too."

"What?" said Ginny "If I had her for class, she would make everyone dress nicely and Sirius deserves better than Phlegm."

"Don't call her that," said Molly, "Sirius just got cleared from being framed, so let him love her, dear."

"Well, how was Sirius feeling after his name was cleared," said Harry.

"Well," said Mad-Eye-Moody "He was feeling better since his name is cleared and also that he got a new girlfriend."

Harry sees Fleur and Sirius cuddling in the couch.

"Would you marry me, my beautiful love?" asked Sirius

"'yes, I theek," said Fleur with a throaty voice.

Harry was shocked when Sirius and Fleur got engaged. Harry ran up to his bedroom with embarrassment.

"I didn't want this to happen," cried Harry "My Godfather is making love with a beautiful part veela."

"Don't worry Harry," said Ginny "I don't like her because of that."


	2. Chapter 2 Truth of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters nor the Works of Harry Potter. May contain spoilers**

"_At this point, there was no turning back for Sirius and Fleur. Harry is still upset by this decision of marriage between Fleur and Sirius."_

"I can't believe that Sirius will love a girl like that," cried Harry "He is my godfather."

"You know Harry," said Hermione "Sirius have been stuck in Azkaban Prison and he never got the chance to have a love that means to him."

"I know," said Harry.

"At least, Harry," said Hermione "You don't have to live with the Dursley's."

"I guess," said Harry.

Hermione and Ginny left the room while Harry was thinking. Harry's mind was racing after he saw Sirius being engaged with Fleur. Harry goes down stairs and went into the living room, Fleur and Sirius was kissing. When they finish, they snuggle each other.

"Dis vas fun," said Fleur "I finally found my true love."

"Yep, indeed" said Sirius "Now I can forget being in that Azkaban Prison forever with my love." Then he kisses Fleur.

Then Fleur noticed Harry.

"It's 'Arry Potter!" yelled Fleur "Eet has been so long!"

"Hi Fleur" said Harry.

"My seester never stops talking about you, 'Arry" said Fleur "seence you saved 'er. Do you remember Gabrielle?"

"Yes," said Harry "Is she here right now?"

"No, no, 'ext summer you silly boy," Fleur giggles "When we—you know?"

"Err, what?" asked Harry.

"Sirius and I are getting married!" Fleur yelled "this summer!"

"Err," said Harry "Congratulations!"

"Siirius Black, helped me improve my Eenglish," said Fleur "and eventually, wee fell in love. Siirius and I got a job at 'ogwarts as a Herbology teacher. Spprout had retired."

"That's nice," said Harry. Harry goes into the Kitchen.

Albus Dumbledore arrives at Sirius's home.

"Hi Sirius," said Dumbledore "Who is the blond woman hugging you, Sirius?"

"Her?" said Sirius "She is my future spouse. Her name is Fleur Delacour."

"Did I hear that name before?" asked Dumbledore "Yes, I remember. She was one of the Champions in the Triwizard Tournament from Beauxbatons."

"'ello," said Fleur "It's Dumbledore!"

"Hi, Fleur Delacour," said Dumbledore "How are you getting along with Sirius?"

"Preeeety well, Dumbledore," said Fleur.

"Good," said Dumbledore "It's time for the Order of the Phoenix meeting."

"Out of the Kitchen, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred, George, and Ginny," said Molly.

"Awww," Ginny complains "I want to stay and listen to the meeting."

"You are _not_ old enough Ginny," said Molly. She pushes Ginny out of the Kitchen and locks the door.

"Why Fleur likes Sirius so much?" asked Ginny "Sirius deserves better. He should have gone out with Nymphadora Ton…"

"She is a cousin of Sirius, Ginny," answered Hermione "Besides, Sirius needs a wife. He can't be lonely for rest of his life, can he?"

"Yes, but I don't like the fact that she _have_ to go out with Sirius," Ginny said.

"You are repeating yourself," said Harry "I don't want to deal with this at the moment."

"I wonder Harry," said Hermione "Would you go to Black's wedding."

"Yes, "said Harry "I would always go to my Godfather's wedding no matter how I feel about Fleur. Well, I hope that going back to Hogwarts will ease my pain away."


	3. Chapter 3 Marriage of Fleur and Sirius

_Marriage is the ultimate lifetime commitment for couples. As Fleur and Sirius get married, they lead a happy life; there is only one person who is disappointed that they got married."_

Before the week Hogwarts started, Fleur and Sirius were to be married. All the guests, Harry, Hermione, The Weasleys, Lupin, Fleur's Family, Dumbledore, and Mad-Eye Moody were invited and came. Harry was nervous about the future.

"I am sooooo happy that Sirius is finally marring a girl he likes!" said Molly.

"I'm not," groans Harry.

The bride walks down the aisle as the groom waits for the bride. The minister was ready to perform the marriage.

"If anyone thinks that these two couples shouldn't marry, stand up," said the Minister.

Harry wanted to stop the marriage, but can't come to make himself do so because he knows that Sirius Black would be upset if they did.

"No one?" asked the Minister "Then, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Fleur and Sirius kiss each other in front of the church. Harry knew that this marriage will affect his life and his godfather, Sirius. Everyone clapped as the newly wed gets into a flying carriage for their honey moon.

"Bye Harry!" said Sirius "I'll be back in 2 days."

The carriage door is closed and the carriage flew off.

"Don't worry Harry," said Hermione "At least Sirius is happy."

"I guess," groans Harry.

Fleur took on the name "Fleur Delacour Black" after the marriage. After Harry was at the wedding, he stayed at the Borrow. Harry was crying.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing," sobbed Harry "Nothing at all."

"You look worried, Harry," said Hermione "You weren't smiling after the wedding."

"I know," said Harry "I hope this works out well."

Meanwhile, Sirius and Fleur was in a private, wizarding vacation spot. Sirius was with her wife in a romantic restaurant.

"I love you a lot, Fleur," said Sirius "You are my true love."

"I 'rgre," said Fleur "we make a good couple."

"Would you dance with me?" asked Sirius.

"Sure," Fleur said sweetly.

They danced with each other.

"Harry didn't smile after we got married," said Sirius.

"'Arry didn't' seemeele?" said Fleur "'on't worry, he weell get over it." Fleur tosses her hair back.

After the romantic dinner, they went back to the house they were living in Britain. Sirius secures all the doors of the house to prevent you-know-who from getting in. Sirius and Fleur packs up for the trip to Hogwarts. Then, Fleur and Sirius go to bed.

Meanwhile at the Borrow, Harry was having a dream in a house. Lord Voldemort and the Death eaters were planning to injure the people in the Department of Mysteries. A muggle creeps up to the open room.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Wormtail.

The muggle fell on the floor lifeless. Harry wakes up.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Hermione.

"It was just a bad dream," answered Harry. His scar was hurting.

"I'm worried Harry," said Hermione "This is bad."

"What is bad?" said Harry "I feel great."

"No, you scar," said Ron "You won't stop complaining about it."

"Don't worry, I'm fine," said Harry.

"Harry, dear," said Molly when she opens the door "Sirius sent you a letter."

Harry took the letter from Molly's hand. He opened it.

Dear Harry,

We just got back from our Honeymoon. We had a great time. If something is wrong, just send me a letter and I will help you out. Remember that I will be even closer so I can contact you, Harry. Make sure you have a safe trip to Hogwarts.

Sincerely,

Sirius Black

Behind the letter, there was a moving picture frame with Sirius and Fleur dancing.

"They look that Sirius is happy with Fleur," said Hermione.

"I guess," said Harry.

"I wish Phlegm didn't marry Sirius," said Ginny.

"Don't call her that Ginny," said Molly "It was Sirius's choice to marry Fleur, not _yours_."

"At least, almost everyone will be happy," said Harry.

**End of Short Story**

**Find out more in the next Fanfic: Fleur and Sirius at Hogwarts**


End file.
